Storm of Feelings
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Ou la tornade de sentiments en Gokudera. 8059 soft.


_Disclaimer_ : Tout les faits et personnages évoqués proviennent tout d'abord de l'imagination sainte d'Amano Akira. Amen.

_Pairing_ : 8059 , ou ces deux véritables sex-symboles que sont Gokudera & Yamamoto.

_Musique_ : Paramore - We Are Broken

_Note_ : C'est une des premières fanficts que j'ai écris. D'avance , je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes , je n'ai jamais su vraiment bien me relire.

* * *

_Abruti de baseballeur !_

Sous les derniers rayons fatigués du soleil couchant , la rivière de Namimori se paraît de milliers de nuances dorées , donnant au paysage un air de mystère et de plénitude. Le temps lui-même semblait presque arrêté , et le seul témoin de la levée tranquille du crépuscule était un jeune homme assit dans l'herbe près de la berge , cigarette au bec , arrachant nerveusement la végétation autour de lui à l'aide de ses doigts de porcelaine. La brise soufflait dans ses cheveux clairs , les faisant danser comme des milliers de fils argentés tendit que l'adolescent savourait une autre bouffée de nicotine , gavant ses poumons de ce doux poison. Il ferma les yeux , semblant se calmer peu à peu.

Fumer était l'un des procédés les moins dangereux qu'il utilisait pour se calmer. Moins dangereux envers les autres qu'envers lui-même , bien sur. Car cela posait toujours problème lorsqu'il défonçait quelque chose , voire quelqu'un pour adoucir ses nerfs. Mais il avait appris à prendre sur lui , avec les années.

Les années passées auprès d'eux.

Il esquiva l'ombre d'un sourire. Les batailles menées , les ennemis vaincus avaient fait que la Famille s'étaient peu à peu soudée , et que ces membres avaient grandis et muris. Son caractère solitaire et rebelle s'était amélioré , ou du moins le rendait un peu plus viable auprès des autres.

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il se serait passé , 3 ans plus tôt s'il n'était jamais venu au Japon pour défier le Dixième du nom.

_Je ne t'aurai alors jamais rencontrer .._

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée , malgré les restes de sa fureur et de son sentiment d'étrangeté. Assis dans l'herbe , il rejeta la tête vers le ciel teinté d'or.

_Je n'aurais jamais connu ça .._

Il ferma doucement les paupières. Imagina encore ces mains glissant soudainement sur son dos , ces lèvres chaudes dans le creux de sa nuque ..

Avant qu'il ne frappe et ne parte en courant , comme une vierge effarouchée.

Il serra les poings en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Quel putain de con j'étais aussi !_

Non , il n'était pas con. Pas très perspicace envers lui-même peut-être. Têtu , surement.

Le fait était qu'un tourbillon de sentiments aussi étranges que nouveaux avait pris naissance en lui depuis le fameux jour ou _il_ l'avait sermonné , pendant leur premier combat contre Gamma l'Éclair , dans cette époque incongrue où ils avaient tous été envoyés.

Le jour où Yamamoto Takeshi lui avait tendu clairement sa main.

Le jour ou il avait trouvé la clé de son cœur pour s'y enfermer et ne plus en sortir.

Mais depuis , ce petit tourbillon s'était transformé en un véritable ouragan au fils des années , réduisant ses os en bouillies , son esprit en charpie , son cœur en un véritable hachis , dévastant tout sur son passage , le laissant mal et ravagé.

Seul le barrage de sa trop grande fierté l'empêchait de continuer sa course folle en dehors de son être. Cette putain de fierté qui lui interdisait de lui foncer dans les bras. Qui l'empêchai de pouvoir , enfin , lâcher les commandes et s'écrouler devant lui.

Et c'est cette même fierté qui , lui mettant des œillères , l'avait empêcher de comprendre ses sentiments directement et lui avait fait renié leurs natures même.

Jusqu'au moment ou le doute n'était plus permis. Son esprit pouvait refuser beaucoup de choses , mais lorsqu'il commença à assembler les preuves comme lorsqu'il analysait un nouveau mythe , la lumière se fit enfin.

La sensation de son sang bouillant lorsque ces grands yeux mordorés le fixaient trop longtemps.

Ces jambes en coton lorsque la distance entre eux deux était trop faible.

L'inquiétude qui lui crevait le ventre dès qu'il était un peu trop en danger.

Le sentiment de chaleur dans son corps lorsqu'il rigolait , n'adressant qu'à lui sa saloperie de sourire d'idiot.

Oui , avec ces preuves , il avait enfin compris :

_J'aime cet abruti_.

Rien qu'à cette pensée , la belle peau pâle de ses joues se teinta de pourpre.

Il lui avait fallu le temps de s'en rendre compte , mais le doute n'était plus possible.

Au fond de lui , il l'avais toujours su. Mais son subconscient l'avait rejeté , emprisonnant cette idée dans une boite inviolable , même par lui-même , le faisant alors agir d'un extrême opposé face à l'objet de ces tourments. Mascarade vicieuse mise en place par son inconscient pervers et masochiste. Tout ça à cause de quoi ?

_La peur._

Ce masque de fierté , cette carapace autour de son cœur.

Son air revêche et sa froideur apparente.

Tout cela avait été crée pour ne plus qu'il soit blessé.

Comme il avait été blessé à la mort de sa mère.

L'amour le terrifiait , car n'ayant donné cet amour qu'à une seule personne , il l'avait alors perdue de la plus tragique des manières qu'il soit.

Son ventre se serrait douloureusement. Il eu un rire amère. Comme s'il était le porteur d'une malédiction.

Il avait aimé sa mère et il l'avait perdue. Cela n'avais duré que quelques temps. Mais ça avait suffit à le détruire profondément.

Il était comme un enfant effrayé , au fond de lui. Malgré ses airs , il savait très bien qu'il n'était encore qu'un putain de gosse.

_J'ai tellement peur de te perdre ._.

Tout à ses pensées perdues , l'adolescent n'avait pas entendu le bruit d'une personne courant vers lui.

C'est alors qu'il entendit crier son nom. Prononcé par une voix haletante , qui avait du parcourir un long bout de chemin pour venir appeler :

- Gokudera !

Le jeune homme releva les yeux , abasourdi.

Devant lui , haletant , le fruits de tout ses désirs , de ses torturants fantasmes le regardait à travers ses yeux chauds et limpides , harpant son âme , lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

- Ya .. mamoto ?

- Ouf tu es là , je .. Tu pleure ?

Soudainement , Gokudera prit honteusement conscience des larmes salées coulant sur ses joues. Gêné , il détourna la tête en marmonnant un «_C'est rien_.» sans doute pas très convainquant.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu me voie dans cet état ?_

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que son ami s'était laissé glisser dans l'herbe près de lui.

Et avant de comprendre quoique ce soit , Yamamoto l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Le gardant contre lui , protecteur.

Comme une protection contre tout ce qu'il y avait de néfaste en lui.

Gokudera , les yeux de jade clairs grands ouverts , inspirait l'odeur douce de terre , déodorant aux agrumes et de lessive parfumée au coton de l'être qui l'aimait , blotti contre son torse.

La tempête en lui soufflait plus calmement à présent.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le barrage de sa fierté avait cédé , laissant ses larmes couler librement.

Il n'en avait désormais plus rien à foutre.

- Gokudera .. Excuse-moi pour tantôt. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'approcher de toi comme ça , mais ça fait tellement longtemps que .. Que j'espère avoir la force de t'avouer que .. Que je t'aime , même si je sais que toi tu me déteste et que ..

Gokudera regardai ses yeux. Ses yeux mordorés si doux , si compréhensif , étaient teintés d'amertume et de tristesse en lui avouant tout cela.

_Yamamoto Takeshi._

_Gardien de la pluie._

_L'homme que j'aimais._

Il fut pris d'une impulsion.

Ne le laissant pas finir , le jeune italien s'accrocha à son cou. Ils n'étaient séparés que de 2 minuscules centimètres , et , les yeux dans ses yeux , l'argenté lui murmura ces quelques mots , ces mots qu'il avait eu temps de mal à s'arracher , mais qui semblaient être pourtant à eux seuls les clés de l'apaisement de l'ouragan en son corps et cœur :

- Yamamoto .. Idiot .. Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il avant que ses lèvres ne fondent sur les siennes.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe , méli-mélo de bras , de jambes , comme de jeunes chiots heureux de retrouver l'air du dehors. Le rire de Yamamoto éclata , kyrielle de joie et d'amour , son souffle chaud contre la gorge d'albâtre de l'autre , l'embrassant , alors que Gokudera respirait avidement l'odeur de ses cheveux en s'agrippant à son dos musclé.

C'était trop d'un coup , ils sentaient tout leurs corps se tendre , l'oxygène leurs manquaient , ils se noyaient , mais si ils devaient mourir sous cette avalanche d'amour , ils le feraient avec grand plaisir car ils auraient enfin connu la paix de s'être enfin déclaré à l'être aimé.

Les mains du manieur de sabre s'aventurèrent alors doucement sous le t-shirt de Gokudera , alors que ce dernier passai goulument sa langue fine sur les lèvres du jeune japonais , qui lui arracha un petit gémissement en passant les doigts sur ses pectoraux fins , agrippant leurs bouts rosés adroitement.

- Ya .. mamoto , tu sais que nous sommes dans un lieu public ?

Le japonais éclata de rire en le redressant sur ses genoux et en remettant soigneusement sa chemise en place.

- Excuse-moi , Fit-il , d'un air pas désolé du tout.

L'argenté ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Enroulant ses mains fines autour de son cou , il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres en se blottissant contre lui.

- Takeshi ..

- Hum ? Le brun le regardait avec un air surpris et heureux à l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Aime-moi longtemps , fit simplement l'italien en fermant les yeux contre sa poitrine , bercé par la mélopée contrastée , celle lente du sang et l'autre effrénée du cœur de son amant.

Yamamoto sourit , d'un sourire doux et plein de promesse.

Ils restèrent ainsi lovés , regardant l'astre solaire se coucher sur leur amour naissant.


End file.
